


Close to you

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Memories, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: Memories that make the heart sing and dance, but the eyes wet....





	Close to you

Memories.  
Warmth.  
Naked bodies as close as possible.  
The scent of his skin. The softness. The sweet taste.  
I wished I could be the air that filled his lungs. Caressing him from the inside, giving him strength.

Memories - sweet memories.  
Do you remember the day we made love in front of the hearth? Slowly and as tender as possible. No rush, no pressure, just rhythm and trust. You whispered sugar-coated words into my ear, your velvety voice was giving me goosebumps everywhere.   
After that we took a bath together. The water was hot and you were giving some drops of these oil into the soft steaming waves in the tub. The entire room was smelling like a field of blueberries just in seconds. Do you even know how cute you are with wet hair, your mustache not in form and without the black lines around your gorgeous eyes?   
I wanted to relax on the sofa, before heading to bed and you sat down in front of me, between my legs, as close as possible - yeah, I was the cushion in your back, to make it cozy for you. And only the Maker knows, how happy I was. Right in this moment, I felt like coming home from war, like whole again! All the loneliness and sadness in my heart was forgotten, because there was someone, who wanted to stay by my side. Someone so adorable like the sun. Someone so fragile like a cherry blossom, but also strong as steel. Someone with a heart so pure. Someone so intelligent and educated. Someone who knows about his own faults and weaknesses.   
You had a book and a blanket in your hands. You covered us with the blanket - you were always a little bit freezing. I felt your warm skin next to mine, so soft and young and we both were smelling like blueberry muffins! And then you opened the book. You pressed your back snuggly to my chest. We began to read the book in silence. Together! We found out, we had the same speed to read the pages. We smiled and shivered at the same passages and it was like being in heaven. Yes - this was our piece of paradise! May the world outside go up in flames - we had the time of our lives here on the sofa.

I often remember those days of comfort, of being close to him, those days of pleasure, of lust, of silence, of togetherness, of being a couple in love, of being thankful. It makes my heart sing and I thank the Maker for letting us meet. So far apart but I almost feel him - I smell blueberries and I hear his voice, whispering my name….


End file.
